


Hiding in Plain Sight - Ducky and Jordan

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Manip, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this to go with Xanthe's gorgeous story, "Hiding in Plain Sight". I read her description of her original character Randolph Jordan ("Randolph Jordan was thickset, with slick black hair, going silver at the temples, and dark, brooding brown eyes.") and immediately thought of Sir Laurence Olivier in "Rebecca", which is how this manip came into being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight - Ducky and Jordan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hiding in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126151) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



  
[](http://s579.photobucket.com/albums/ss233/george1138/?action=view&current=hips_duckyjordan2.jpg)   
  



End file.
